


[Vid] Work your way out (Destiel)

by rachelindeed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, how much UST can we fit into three and a half minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A study of unspoken desire.Or, how much UST can we fit into three and a half minutes? (spoiler: a lot)





	[Vid] Work your way out (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Work Your Way Out" by Ani DiFranco (1990)


End file.
